utopia_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Sprouting Roots Since its inception during the 2131 Solving World Ecological and Ecological Problems (SWEEP) Conference in New Enterprise City (formerly Ho Chi Minh City), Vietnam, Utopia Foundation has become the world's foremost non-governmental organization for combating climate change and ecological degradation, and for reforming economic practices harmful to the natural environment. Beginning with just a few small offices—those in Hong Kong, New York, Bogotá, and Geneva—Utopia Foundation has grown tremendously, and now maintains a presence in over fifty countries worldwide, with major operations on every continent, including, recently, Antarctica, and in every ocean. Envisioned from the outset as a kind of “third way” alternative to the increasingly opposed hypercorps and old-world governments on the one hand, and the so-called Argonauts and their autonomist allies on the other, Utopia Foundation owes much of its success to its ability to appeal to leaders on both fronts. Wedding pragmatic and durable approaches with far-reaching and coherent ideals to address urgent problems, Utopia Foundation provides what many top scientists, activists, politicians, and businesspeople have come to see as humanity's best hope of restoring ecological balance on Earth and realizing a sustainable model of human activity. Growing Upwards The first seven years, under the leadership of Utopia Foundation's first Chief Executive Officer Thin Sii Guk, former Director of SeaChange, witnessed initial successes in ecosystem restoration projects and a primary focus on halting catastrophic global climate shift. Although Thin successfully implemented the development and roll-out of programs to bring run-away climate change under control—a goal regarded by most as basically hopeless—yos lack of headway in reorganizing governance structures and social behaviours, and only moderate achievement in expanding the Foundation's infrastructural capacities led the Board in 2138 to appoint Murray Lee as the new CEO. With a corporate background in stark contrast to the hard-science ENGO experience of yos predecessor, Lee presented the Foundation to the public in a much more conspicuous fashion, making regular appearances at media galas, recruiting heavily from the highest echelons of the government, corporate, and cultural spheres, and opening offices around the world, including the spectacular new Antarctic headquarters building. Not everyone at Utopia Foundation embraced Lee's radical new direction, however, some seeing yos involvement in the media spotlight as extravagant and distracting and the headquarters construction yo commissioned as ostentatious and wasteful. The last years of the '30s saw large turnover in executive positions, with departures resulting in the promotion of Ramin Shahrzadi to Chief Financial Officer, the recruitment of Alejandro Juarez of Fountain Technologies as Chief Operations Officer, and the appointments of Ranjit Dhalwar, taking Shahrzadi's old portfolio of Vice-president: Fundraising, and of Hollywood star Jayce Keegan as Vice-president: Outreach, with only Margaret Yutani retaining yos previous posting of Vice-president: Research. Flowering With the financial and social backing won through networking savvy, Lee and yos team quickly instituted many new ambitious projects, including the now-renowned eco-surrogacy projects that have helped to stabilize the amazon river basin, and the creation of the Inter-Species Advisory Council (ISAC), giving voices to our non-human cohabitants in decisions that impact them. Another major achievement took shape from out of the tragedy of the Argentinian collapse. Utopia Foundation stepped up and stepped in, playing the central role in reforming Argentina's economy and political structure. In rebuilding Argentina, we helped the lives of millions of people and countless other animals and plants, and proved to the world the validity and importance of ecologically-sound governance. No wonder Utopia Foundation has become a household name! Over the last few years, we've brought Earth much closer to Utopia than might have seemed possible. Not only has the Foundation made great strides towards arresting climate change and stabilizing biome deterioration, the organization has gained a foothold in shaping social policy in most of the world's population centres, as well as expanding operations off-world to encompass fields like asteroid mining and human resettlement endeavours designed to lessen the strain on Earth's fragile resources. Because of our work in rebuilding the future for all of Earth's children, we at Utopia Foundation are proud to report for the first time in a generations, the future looks bright!